Redemption in Moonlight
by LunaNymph
Summary: Their love was pure and untainted. It would always lead her back to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of the characters in it. **

Darkness...

That was all Yin could taste, all she could see, all she could hear and feel. The world was closing in on her and the void was calling out her name. But she couldn't heed its cry, there was something... no someone she needed to get to.

_Hei..._

The name itself breathed new life into her. It tore at her heart and she clawed at herself, bleeding inwardly. She had to get to him. Yin was tired, exhausted beyond measure but she could not allow this weakness of body dictate to her what she should do. She didn't want to be without him. Not again. Never again.

* * *

He didn't know how far he had walked holding her in his arms. All he knew was that he had get her somewhere safe. Some place where they could be together, without fear of being found.

His heart stopped as he felt her shift in his arms and let out a soft moan.

Glancing down at the slight figure he was carrying, he whispered her name, in disbelief, only to receive no response. Fighting against the dryness in his throat he asked, "Yin, can you hear me?"

Hei laid her down on the ground and watched in stunned silence as she fidgeted and twitched, like a child caught up in a bad dream. He didn't know how long he stayed there watching the moonlight illuminate her beautiful, pale, elfin features but as the minutes slowly trickled by, he noticed the frantic movement of her eyes behind her eye lids slowing down and her breathing becoming less laboured.

Hei cupped her smooth cheek in his gloved hand, giving himself over to the hope that she may yet return to him, "Yin... can you hear me?"

* * *

"_Yin... can you hear me?"_

Yin wanted to respond and feel his arms around her tight, keeping her safe and together.

So she fought it. She fought against the nothingness that sought to keep her imprisoned. She fought it with the passion and ferocity only Hei could inspire within her.

_By God, she would make it back to him._

* * *

As Yin began to open her eyes, she could feel the warmth of the moonlight encouraging her and welcoming her back to consciousness. Her fingers moved slowly across the dirt until she encountered soft leather and slowly, joy flooded her being as her mind became aware of who was crouched down beside her.

She could hear Hei let out a small breathy sound that was half-laugh, half-cry as he buried his face in her hair, lifting her up off the ground and into his lap. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and along her neck mixing with his. This was it, they were finally together now. After all their hardships and struggles, after all the years they had existed without each other, fate had brought them together once more. They had found each other, as they had in the past and would again in the future.

Hei brushed slowly and carefully brushed aside loose strands of hair from Yin's face and gazed into the eyes of this doll who had stolen his heart and thrown away the key. It never ceased to amaze him how she was able to look right into the very core of his being, despite being sightless. As he watched those violet orbs drinking him in, he knew two things for sure- he loved her with every fibre of his being and he would never endure the torture of being without her again.

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

There was music that night. It poured out of the old music hall and seeped into the nooks and crannies of the village.

There was laughter that night. It danced around the citizens of Lidice in the same way they danced around each other, with both the passion and joy of a celebration.

There was yearning in a house that rested by the woods. It sprung from the hearts of the two souls who dwelled within its confines, it moved through the corridors, knocked on closed bedroom doors and it lay beside them, warming their beds.

_There was yearning in a house by the woods. Such love... Such yearning..._

* * *

Hei stared out the window as he rested his back against the headboard. He could make out the fading sparks of fireworks and hear the soft strings of music in the distance. It was Founder's Day and all of Lidice had joined in the festivities. Well.. almost all of Lidice.

Sighing he shifted his gaze to the closed door that connected his room to Yin's. Conflict reared it's ugly head within him, as he was torn between wishing it would open and wanting to open it himself.

He let out a dry chuckle and gripped the bedsheets tighter in his fists. Not for the first time Hei wondered if he revelled in being a masochist.

"Black Reaper," he whispered to himself, "Why are you such a coward?"

* * *

Yin stood by the door with her hand on it's knob. She shivered slightly as the cool night air rushed out from the gap under the door and past her toes. In her mind's eye it beckoned her forwards, beseeching her to break down the barriers of fear and self doubt between Hei and herself; barriers which she knew would only strengthen with time.

They had created this distance between them because they did not know what to do with each other. A tearful reunion had turned into shy awkwardness and this in turn had morphed into fear. Fear of what was and what could be. Fear of hurting the other. Fear of something so foreign to them as comfort, warmth, joy, love and peace.

Yin knew that it was up to her to make the first move because she knew Hei would not. She understood his reasons even if she found them to be absurd. He did not want to impose on her doll's nature thereby compelling her into being with him. She knew he feared burdening her with what he believed was the warped void of his existence only to destroy her in the process.

"Hei," Yin said as she leaned against the door, "You fool."

* * *

Hei jerked away from the headboard as he heard the sound of the connecting door being opened. He watched as Yin walked without hesitation towards his bed, her footsteps soft and her appearance sprite-like. She stopped directly in front of him, her bare knees brushing against the mattress.

Looking away from her legs and up to her face he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to sleep alone. Can I join you?" she murmured, already crawling over his bed and resting her head on his pillow.

As Hei stared down at her snuggling into his pillow, he felt his heart twisting within his chest causing him such sweet pain. "Of course," he replied moving to lie down next to her.

Yin rested her head against his shoulder and pulled his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, placing a kiss on his bare chest.

Hei froze in surprise and gazed into the violet abyss that housed both his heart and soul. His arms tightened around her petite body as his lips brushed against the soft skin of her neck.

"Anytime Yin," he said, "Anything for you."

* * *

_There was quiet in a house by the woods. It was a strange kind of quiet. It was the silence of two souls sleeping in harmony their bodies intertwined. It was the silence of peace. It was the aftermath of a raging war between fear and happiness. It was the quiet that came when one decided to let the latter win. _

__**Well, inspiration has struck again! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
